Mantis
The Mantis is a mob which defends the Pineapple Patch and the Pine Tree Forest. It takes 20 minutes for a Mantis to respawn after being defeated. Defeating it gives 5 battle points and 250 honey. There is an approximately 1/5 chance that defeating it will also reward a ticket and an unknown chance that it will give a gumdrop, a pineapple (in quantities of 1 or 5) and/or 3 blueberries. There is also an unknown chance for a Mantis to drop 1 or 5 silver eggs, and Glitter as well. There is also a extremely rare chance for a single mantis to drop 100 pineapples. The amount of honey and the chance for tickets/gumdrops is modified by Luck. The mob's level can range from 4-6, depending on the field it is located at. The mantis is fully green, with red eyes. Its arms stick out, similar to the real life animal, the praying mantis. Locations Drops Guaranteed: * 5 Battle Points * 250 Honey (luck: +amount) Possible: * Ticket (20% chance) (luck: +drop rate) * Pineapple (increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 25, 50 or 100) * Blueberries (increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 25, 50 or 100) * 1 or 5 Silver Eggs * 1, 5, or 10 Royal Jelly * 5 treats * Gumdrops (increments of 1, 5, or 10) * Moon Charms * Oil (increments of 1, 5, or 10) * Glitter * Diamond Egg * Micro-Converters (increments of 1 or 5) Strategy A good strategy to kill the Mantis is to try to get at the very edge of its enormous jump range. Then, when it stops to get ready to pounce at you, walk in a very wide circle around it. If you do it right, the Mantis will undershoot you and land at where you were a few seconds before. Also, keep in mind the Frozen Field Defenders Glitch used with most other mobs. Also, when a Mantis is stuck on a thing (i.e.Pine Tree), you can defeat it with ease. Trivia * When Bears give you quests that involve more than one mantis, the plural is spelled incorrectly as "4 Mantiss" rather than "4 Mantises" or "4 Mantes". ** But in one of Bee Bear's dialogue for his quests, he asks you to defeat x "Mantises", but in the quest list, it still says "Mantiss". * Sometimes, the Mantises in the Pine Tree Forest will get stuck on a pine tree, usually on the largest tree on the left. ** Similarly, the Mantis in Pineapple Patch can get stuck in the wall surrounding the field, or in the smaller pineapple behind the Treat Dispenser. (Though this is rare.) * Mantises have the longest attack jump length of any mob, only rivaled by the Werewolf. Because of this, the Mantis can commonly jump outside of the Pine Tree Forest into other nearby fields. * Bee Bear's quest, BEE-liz Honey-dad, he tells you to defeat 10 mantises. But if you talk to him again, he doesn't say to defeat 10 mantises. Category:Mobs